


Memory Trapped Promise

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon Battle, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Terra has known Volkner for years and she hasn't forgotten his promise. She returns to Sunyshore so he can pay up.





	Memory Trapped Promise

The sand was a living creature beneath her bare feet, its warmth shifting beneath her weight, sifting between her toes. Water rushed toward her, thinning out into uneven foamed fingers before slipping back into the ocean. The sound of waves smashing against Pokemon Rock was like hearing a hit tune that hadn't played on the radio in a good while. The beach was in the midst of a war between orange light and shadows as the sun sank sluggishly behind the horizon of Sunyshore.

Terra took a deep breath of the fresh lukewarm air. It had been years since she'd been home, but it wasn't for relaxation. A high pitched cry of excitement shifted her focus to the little mouse Pokemon rushing towards her, a purple shell in his tiny paws. Kneeling as the Pokemon drew close, Terra took the shell, surprised by its weight. She turned it over, fingering the smooth, wave-beaten surface. “It belonged to a Shellder,” she told him, handing it to him. Minun cocked his head in confusion as he took the shell, trying to understand how such a thing was possible. Terra's gaze moved towards the ocean, her mind trailing off onto another time in the same place...

  


_The sky was the color of iron, rumbling a series of thunderous threats. The sea matched its heavenly counterpart, gray and frothy as it pounded Pokemon rock, and churned over itself. Terra thought the scene matched her mood as she stomped along the beach, making sure to kick up sand into the air with each step. The wind snatched the sand towards the sea, coming back to whip her auburn locks about her head. Terra pushed the short strands away from her eyes as she dropped to the packed sand, glaring out at the sea._

_Ms. Fineld's words were gentle in tone, but harsh on her student's pride as they echoed in her mind, explaining why instead of getting a Pokemon that would grow and evolve with time, patience, and training, Terra would be receiving a Pokemon that was incapable of evolution. “Based on your battling skill and test score, it's been decided that a Pokemon that doesn't have an evolved form would be easiest for you to raise, to learn from, and to grow.” In Terra's mind, the words were a diplomatic way of saying, “You suck, so we gave you a Pokemon to match.” Having to admit these faults to Flint and Volkner, her rival-driven friend and her longtime crush, had been like salt in the wound. And that was before she'd found out that they both qualified for Pokemon that could evolve twice – a high honor and rarity._

_An annoying sting tickled the backs of her eyelids, but Terra squinted at the water as it reached out for her. It was unfair to try so hard only to fall short when battling and knowledge absorption came easily to both Flint and Volkner. Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees._

_“Pichu?” A flash of yellow bounded into her sights, standing on its hind legs once it came to a full stop. It was incredibly tiny, with short yellow fur interrupted by black at the bordering tips of its ears, around its neck in a collar, and its angled little tail. Dark, wide eyes peered up at her curiously, nose wiggling as it sampled her scent. A pink electrical pouch on each cheek interrupted the otherwise yellow fur._

_“You ran out so fast you didn't get your Pokemon. Ms. Finelds sent me to get you.” Volkner's voice carried easily above the howling of the wind. On cue, Terra's heart began its usual attempt to escape her chest. She forced herself to keep her eyes trained on the pichu as it looked up in the direction the voice floated from, face lighting up with recognition._

  


Terra blinked as a figure rushed towards them, crouched on all fours. “Rai! Rai rai!” The large mouse cried out in greeting, throwing himself into the air. Terra caught him, trying to adjust his weight in her arms. Unaware of how close he was to being dropped, Raichu nuzzled her, happy to see the trainer.

“I'm surprised you remember me,” she teased him. He replied with a happy sigh, pressing his orange-furred face against her breasts and giving them attention as well. Terra's face heated up and she struggled to pull him free. “You haven't changed a bit,” she accused lightly, still tugging at his form. It was like trying to push a Snorlax up a hill.

“Mai, mai!” Minun cried in indignantly, not so much bothered by his trainer's molestation, but being ignored. Its squeak of surprise made Terra giggle as hands scooped the protesting Pokemon from up the sand, drawing him against a broad chest.

Terra's gaze followed the trail leading from the long, tapered fingers gently wrapped around Minun's wriggling body to the starched blue army jacket covering the plain cotton black shirt. Her gaze skittered higher, up the strong curve of his neck where strands of rebellious hair grew longer than the rest of his brethren. More shaggy blond hair framed the familiar face, and darkened a fraction by the intense rays of Sunyshore, half of it shadowed by the quickly fading light. His blue eyes were locked on her, intense and stealing her breath away. Instantly, she forgot that Raichu motorboating her chest with perverted glee, or Minun was still complaining.

For a long moment, they simply stared at one another, absorbing the changes that puberty had wreaked since their last encounter. Everything was the same, but different. Volkner's face had traded the lingering roundness in his face for strong angles. His body had caught up with his hands and feet and he towered over her, forcing her to look up at him. For a quick moment, his eyes moved away from hers, raking over her form. There were far less sharp points now that she wasn't a scrawny, mostly flat-chested teenage girl. Her body had filled out, forming curves, a couple of which Raichu was enjoying at the moment. Terra hadn't grown too much taller since the last time he'd seen her; she remembered a time when their height difference bothered him. It seemed long ago now as his eyes lifted to meet her green ones. He looked to be waiting, expecting something. But she had no idea what it was and was surprised when his lips lifted in a small smile. He seemed to have found what he was looking for.

  


_“Pika pika pikapikapikapika!” Pikachu shot forward on all four paws, electricity gathering, crackling and distorting his features as he rushed his opponent. Minun stood his ground across the way, blue electricity discharging occasionally from his cheeks as he readied himself._

_“Jolteon!” Terra called, and the yellow, spiky Pokemon shot forward to intercept, throwing his body in front of Minun's to absorb the impact. The impact burst the bubble of electrical power pikachu had been emitting, and the resulting explosion kicked up dust around them._

_Luxio stood apart from the attack, yellow gaze trained on the smoke wafting filling the area. His rounded blue ears twitched as he listened to the scuffle. Volkner didn't move, waiting for the thick dust to clear. It would be best to assess the damage before he-_

_Minun shot out of the depths of the dissipating smoke cloud, his electricity bright blue and carrying him towards Luxio. A spark attack, Volkner recognized quickly. Again, there had been no command for the attack, which took him by surprise. “Luxio, use Roar.”_

_Bracing himself, the pokemon opened his fanged mouth bellowed. Minun skidded to a halt, shuddering violently in response, dark eyes wide with fright as he doubled back and began to run towards Terra, grabbing a paw full of her denim jeans and yanking to get her attention, fiercely wanting back in his pokeball._

_A dark ball of energy shot out of the last of the cloud, jolteon's spikes stood at all angles, the last of Pikachu's Volt Tackle being sucked into his fur, making the little points stiffen into needles. The little mouse was panting a few feet away, glaring. The Shadow Ball knocked luxio off of his paws, the momentum pushing him across the grass for a few feet before he righted himself, giving his fur a good shake with a growl._

_“Battle pikachu, minun. Jolteon will take care of luxio,” Terra urged, kneeling to rest a hand on the mouse's head. The touch calmed him and he refocused, gaining confidence as he nodded and returned to the field, facing off against pikachu who crouched, fresh sparks of electricity spattering across the red patches on his cheeks._

_Volkner watched the display, his lips curling up a fraction as his heart began to pound._ This was getting interesting...

  


The sun's last stand finally ended, but they were walking along the well-lit paneled sidewalk now. Raichu and minun were trotting ahead of them, chattering excitedly about who knew what. In contrast, their trainers were moving behind them in silence. Volkner's eyes were fixed ahead of them, distant as he thought, Terra's lowered to the mostly transparent panels beneath their feet. They were hundreds of feet into the air, and through the gray haze of the glass that made up the sun-absorbing panels she could see the people, individual specks with their individual agendas. It was hard to believe how much Volkner could engineer in his free time. And yet, she remembered the way he'd sit in the back of the class with an empty pokeball opened in two halves, removing most of the compartments, studying what made it functional. Looking up from the panels, she glanced up at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

Volkner's attention shifted to her, a question in his eyes. Wordlessly, she pulled a small rectangular titanium box free from her side bag. Pushing the little button at the front, springs popped it open, revealing two rows of four indented spaces. All four spots in the top row were filled, shining badges nestled in the soft, dark velvet. In the bottom row, three more symbols of her accomplishments glittered from their homes in the case he'd made her years ago. The last spot in the bottom right corner was a gaping hole.

A knowing smile curved his lips as she snapped the case shut and pocketed it. Still, they said nothing as they approached the stairs. Raichu and minun were already at the bottom of the flight and heading towards the house perched at the high peak. A bevy of boulders pushing out of the mass of rock suggested that a pokemon's assistance would be needed to reach the top and the house that sat upon it. Volkner and Terra knew better, and as they approached the structure, Volkner's longer legs ate the distance quicker. He squatted for a moment, running his hand along the abrasive surface until his fingers brushed against the false stone. Pressing it, a panel slid back with a gritty noise, revealing a set of carved steps. The door stayed open only for a few seconds, so each of them darted through the small space, heading up the steps as the panel slid back into place. Above them, the exit was a square, the city lights pouring into the small space and illuminating the small area. After they'd climbed out, that panel, too, slid closed, locking into place with a muffled click.

Terra's father Jack had built it when Julia, her older sister had married Stuart, the Poketch Application designer on the other end of town. He'd loved everything about the house and its owner except for the way to reach it. With his daughter moving in, he wasn't comfortable with idea of Julia rock climbing with or without a pokemon. Julia now suffered for it; since the path was secret to all but few, most people couldn't get up the rocks to visit her. Reluctant to start her own journey and be apart from Stuart even more than she already was, she lived vicariously through the trainers who visited, rewarding them the ribbons she made. It was an odd style, but Terra knew better than to question.

The windows were lit up, and the smell of a pastry of some sort, so Julia was home. Stuart was a wizard at technology, but when it came to cooking, he was lost. Before he'd married Julia, he lived off of canned goods and raw cuisines even he couldn't ruin. Volkner didn't move from the hidden panel, but backwards, towards the edge of the rock. Raichu stood beside him as minun made his way up to Terra's shoulder.

He hadn't said a word all evening, but when it came to Volkner, she didn't mind. The now gym leader had always been quiet, his thoughts and opinions spoken through body language. Normal life wasn't as exciting to him as battles were, besides. “Tomorrow at the gym. Ten o'clock,” he said. “Unless that's too early for you?”

She’d never been much of a morning person, but the aggression that was the norm for her behavior would be an extra advantage on the battlefield. “It's a date. Ten o'clock sharp, I'll come and claim what's mine,” she told him firmly.

There was a little bit of satisfaction had when the faintest of pink touched Volkner's cheeks, that gentle smile touching his mouth as he pushed his hands into his pockets and watched her. _Good, so he remembered,_ Terra thought. Turning, she fished out her key ring and let herself in, standing in the doorway to watch raichu cry out a final farewell before hopping over cliff's lip out of sight.

Minun hopped from her shoulder and darted out of the entry hall as Terra closed and bolted the door securely. She then followed after the small mouse, knowing there was only one place he would be going. Stepping into the kitchen, the smell of baked goods was even stronger than before, making her stomach twist and complain. Standing in front of the stove with her back to her visitors, Julia was cutting a loaf of bread into slices, humming to herself.

“Hey,” Terra greeted, setting her bag on the floor.

Julia jumped and spun, her long blond locks flailing to cup her lovely, heart-shaped face. Her green eyes matched Terra's, but were wide with surprise as she crossed the room, pulling her sister into a hug. The familiar scent of her sister's tropical shampoo was shoved into her nose as her sister squeezed her.

“Oh, I missed you!” She crooned, rocking Terra with each word. Finally, she released her sister and stooped to pick up minun who was eager as always for attention.

It took half an hour before Julia calmed, first from the initial reaction of the reunion, then from going into full hostess mode. Once her sister and pokemon were fed and settled in, she was able to sit at the table, attention trained her on Julia. Terra was standing, stirring the pot of poffin mix without pause, noting the way it was starting to stiffen. Almost time to move it to the mold, she reminded herself, glancing at said item sitting beside the stove.

“It's too bad that you didn't show up this afternoon, Stu headed out on a bus to Jubilife. The president of the Poketch company is making an offer for his newest poketches; it's so exciting,” Julia mused, her gaze falling to jolteon who trotted to Terra's side and pressed against her. Once Terra had finished scraping the last of the poffin mix into the mold, securing the top, she patted jolteon's head with a smile.

“Congrats, I'm sure he'll do well. The guy is a genius,” Terra reminded her. She crossed the room and gathered up the empty dishes her Pokemon had used. She could hear the others in the next room, entertained by the television.

“Thank you,” Julia said, beaming with pride at her husband's accomplishments. Her smile faded quickly and she shot to her feet, practically throwing herself in the way. “Don't worry about these; just get your pokemon ready for tomorrow and rest up. I'll be in the stands, cheering for you all of the way.” She bumped her sister with her hip, effectively pushing her out of the way. “Now off with you.”

Terra shook her head as she lifted her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and heading into the next room, jolteon at her heels. In the next room, the massive television rested on the wall, hypnotic to the pokemon sitting in front of it. Minun was perched on the back of the couch, while manectric curled up on the far end, nestled in the cushions as he blinked sleepily at the screen. His head drooped only for him to snap awake, give his head a shake before beginning to drift off again. Ampharos was sitting on the floor, her striped tail wagging in amusement as she watched the television.

Terra collapsed on the couch, kicking her shoes and socks off before stretching out along the length of the sofa. Shoving her feet beneath the pillows and manectric earned a grunt of complaint from him, but little else.

Her breath whooshed out of her as jolteon jumped onto her stomach, promptly curling up and settling down, her spiked butt pointed at her trainer's face. “Uh...Jolt, sweetheart,” Terra managed, breathlessly through the dull ache. “This isn't going to work...” She turned the pokemon around, and pushed her off her ribs. Her lungs were thankful for the room to expand and jolteon didn't seem to take any offense, blinking dark angled eyes at her before sliding closed. Heaving a sigh, jolteon's breaths slowed and she was asleep without preamble.

Minun was next, sliding from the back of the couch and onto her chest, his light weight making his makeshift bed much more tolerable. “Mi nun,” he murmured to her, which sounded oddly like “Good night” before he turned his gaze on the television again.

Terra turned her head to watch the TV. It was on the Pokemon Channel; an Umbreon on the screen, sat on his haunches as he spoke to an altaria. They spoke for a few moments and Terra supposed there was a joke, because ampharos chortled with laughter and minun joined in...

  


_“I'll marry you.”_

_Three words had killed her._

_At least, that's what she'd thought for a moment, when her heart had stopped and her breath got lodged somewhere in her throat. Volkner's eyes were so blue, sparkling with challenge and amusement as he watched. And then her eyes narrowed, her breath coming back to her. “Stop playing around, Volkner,” she snapped. “That isn't funny.”_

_His lips pressed into a serious line. “I will,” he insisted, his voice cracking on the last syllable and making his lips dip into the beginnings of a frown. Terra knew how much he hated that, but she was too busy trying to determine if he was just yanking her chain to reassure him. It was no secret that she had feelings for him, everyone knew it, and most of the time everyone teased her about it. Including him. It was usually worse, but Flint was out of town for the time being, gone with the family on a trip to Johto._

_Terra didn't answer for a moment, buying herself a few moments as she pulled her glass close and took a drink. Sugary carbonation danced over her taste buds as the sounds of the small restaurant filled their booth. Sighing as she pushed the sweating glass away from her, Terra looked up at him. “Okay...if?”_

_Volkner's gaze lost some of its edge when he saw that she was taking him seriously. “If you beat me in a battle,” he told her. He watched as her gaze narrowed and he could already hear the question about to leave her lips before she spoke: “Are you patronizing me, Volkner?”_

_She didn't disappoint, and made it hard to keep a straight face. “Are you patronizing me, Volkner?”_

_“Listen to me, Terra,” he urged, leaning forward. “There's a reason that you can't beat me or Flint in battle.” He watched her face darken with anger and rushed on. Terra was defensive about her talents, even more so of her shortcomings. “You don't know yourself.”_

_Green eyes snapped hell fire at him as she leaned forward as well, hands beginning to curl into fists as she asked, “What do you mean, 'I don't know myself'?”_

_“When you got your results for your test and found out that you would receive a pokemon that couldn't evolve, you took it as an insult. Ms. Finelds had nothing against you, but you made it seem like she did,” he reminded her. “A pokemon that can't evolve is neutral ground; its progress is even more a reflection of both its own strength and that of its trainer.”_

_“I know that,” Terra snapped, hating how defensive she sounded._

_“Yes, now you know that. You knew that when we battled outside of Sunyshore. That battle was much better than your final battle in school; it showed that you were learning,” he explained, leaning back against the cushioned bench, making room for the waiter as he set their plates in front of them. Volkner thanked the man before turning his attention back to Terra. “That's one of the reasons minun did such a good job.”_

_She cleared room for ketchup, squeezing out the red tamato berry paste in the space. “So...if I figure out who I am...” Her gaze moved to his. “You'll marry me?”_

_“I know who you are, Ter,” he told her, his mouth teasing at a smile. “So yes, I would marry you. But I can't marry a girl who doesn't know herself. It's not fair to either of us. Once you find yourself, you might also find that you don't feel the way you think you do. And I'd rather you figure that out before I commit myself to you for the rest of our lives; I'm not the kind of guy who goes for multiple marriages. If you beat me in a battle, I'll know you're ready.”_

_The waiter returned with a little pleather folder, setting it on the edge of the table. “When you're ready to pay,” he explained. “If you wish to battle for the meal, simply mark it as so. As you both know, a successful win on the battle will render you a free meal.” He bowed. “Please take your time and enjoy your meal.” The waiter then rushed off._

_Terra had barely heard the guy's rant as she stared at Volkner. “Y-you're serious,” she realized._

_“As an ursaring attack,” he agreed. “If you agree to the terms...”_

_“...I do,” she murmured, testing out the words. Practicing them._

_Volkner smiled and picked up his spoon, dipping it into his curry. “Good. Now eat up; I didn't bring any money, so we'll have to win this battle.”_

_Normally, Terra would be horrified at such a confession, but at the moment she was too happy to complain. “You're something else,” she said with a laugh, lifting her heavy cheeseburger off of her plate and to her lips._

_Twenty minutes later and they were shown into the back room, where the large open area the size of a school gymnasium had been modified to fit a gym's battle room. Across the way, the couple that owned the restaurant moved to the Blue corner while the referee took his place on the sidelines._

_“This is a two-on-two battle! The team in which both pokemon are unable to battle will render the other team the victors! Begin!”_

_The wife, Kylie released a munchlax, who declared his name with a flex of his short arms. Roman repeated his wife's motions, sending out a snorlax._

_Terra's mind was made up before the battle had started, and she picked the first decorated pokeball on her belt. Minun appeared in a burst of light and a shower of sparks, shaking his fur out before focusing on the situation. Volkner was last, releasing his newly evolved electivire onto the field. It gave a hardy shout, dwarfing his battle partner._

_“We'll let you have the first move,” Roman offered._

_“Ladies first,” Volkner echoed, not missing a beat._

This was it, _Terra thought._ The beginning of her finding herself...

  


Terra's eyes fluttered open, the ache just below her belly needing to be fulfilled. _She had to pee._ Terra blinked to clear her vision, wiping at her blurred sight before looking at the clock across the room. It was eight forty-five, yet the room was gray. There was a gentle rumble and light, but definite patter of rain falling on the roof as she lifted minun and placed him on the back of the couch. Next went jolteon, who was still resting where she'd been pushed. After freeing herself, Terra stood and stretched before heading to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she peered into the mirror, examining her familiar features. The annoying rush of freckles over her nose and cheeks, the wide green eyes filled with confidence and excitement, framed by short auburn locks brushed into hasty submission. Today was the day that she proved to Volkner she knew just who she was, that she was more than ready to spend her life with him. Reaching for the light, the room was submerged into darkness with a tiny click.

  


_Terra barely remembered breakfast, or packing up her pokemon for the walk down to the gym. It was almost as if she'd blacked out only to awaken standing in the challenger's box in the midst of the battle. Flint had posted himself in the stands that, other than Julia and him, remained empty._

_Everything seemed to be far away, distant as if she were watching through someone else's eyes. Volkner's electivire had been finished off after two Focus Blasts from ampharos. The electric sheep had done well, but had been too tired to fight off luxray's Thunder Fang, which had done her in. Now luxray was facing off against manectric._

_Terra blinked, and suddenly everything came into focus, the sound of battle sharp in her ears. Manectric shook his fur out after rising from the floor, growling at luxray. The dark cat growled in return, but Terra could see that he was struggling to stay up as well. The next few moves would determine who would be winner of this round._

_“Iron Tail!” Volkner barked, and luxray rushed forward with a snarl of determination. Launching himself into the air, he twisted, body flipping as his tail glowed white hot, ready to smash into manectric._

_“Use Spark!” Terra retorted and manectric took a running leap as bright bolts of electricity danced across his blue and yellow fur, enveloping him. They clashed in the middle, the mixing power throwing them on opposite ends of the field. Both passed out after rolling to a stop._

_“Both manectric and luxray are unable to battle!” Flint announced. “This match is a draw!”_

_Volkner and Terra both called their respective pokemon back, both creatures disappearing in beams of red light. Terra didn't hesitate as she pulled her third and final pokemon free. Minun had had his place in the battle the entire time and she wanted to end this battle with her first pokemon, win or lose._

_Minun burst out of his capsule-decorated pokeball in a flash of light and bolts of electricity, chattering in greeting to Terra before turning to face Volkner. “Let's finish this, minun,” Terra suggested and the tiny mouse nodded, little blue bolts rushing over his tiny form._

_Volkner smiled as he chose his last Pokemon. “Ambipom, let's go!” The pokemon appeared onto the battlefield with a wide grin, shifting her weight as she did a jig._

_“Ambipom versus minun! Begin!” Flint announced._

_“Fake Out!” Ambipom closed the distance between herself and Minun with startling speed. One of her fingered tails swung at minun, but he flipped away only to be struck by the second palm. Minun righted himself- midair and hit the ground on all four paws, sliding to a stop with a growl. Volkner's lips curved into a smirk. “Double hit!”_

_“Protect!” The call was urgent and the light blue barrier barely formed in time to repel the purple monkey, her own force throwing her back. She winced, and her tails flicked, shrugging off the pain. “Spark, minun!” Blue power surged around the mouse as he took off on all fours, smashing into Ambipom and throwing her into the air..._

  


Terra felt as if the room was filled with dry heat. She swept her short hair up into an elastic band, her attention went to the door across the way as it opened with a small mechanical whir.

Flint stepped through; looking slightly surprised at the sight of his friend as he rammed his hands into the depths of his dark cargo pants. “Didn't expect to see you here so soon; I heard you were in Kanto,” he admitted. “What's up?”

He stopped short as she raised a hand, the spherical ball in her palm expanding to full size as she pressed the center button. “Just got back,” she explained. She shifted her stance and the silver chain around her neck glinted in the bright artificial light. Dangling from it was a white gold band; a sparkling amber stone glittering as it bounced. “Volkner said I should come up and teach you a thing or two, so...” She spread her arms and smiled. “Here I am.”

Flint chuckled and made his way across the room, projecting his voice as the distance between them grew. He stopped in the chalked out white box opposite of the challenger's. He pulled free a single pokeball, tossing it upward and snagging it out of the air without his gaze leaving her. “Don't think I'll let you win as a wedding gift,” he teased, before pressing the release button twice. It expanded and then burst open, releasing his first Pokemon. Rapidash whinnied and pawed the earth beneath powerful hooves, impatient, his mane and tail trails of blazing fire.

Terra grinned. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn't something I normally would have done on my own. It was a writing contest on Gaia (from forever ago) that required a story involving a Volkner relationship and the main character’s partner being a Minun. Looking over it now, I’m surprised I won, considering all of the typos I had to fix. Still, I had tons of fun writing this, because it was different from what I normally do, and challenging. I had fun watching Pokemon episodes in an attempt to make the battles believable and not lame. Even still, they were really hard (but fun)!


End file.
